Il est encrée dans ma tête
by Rose hermione malefoy
Summary: Quand Harry Potter découvre le nouvel article du journal parlant de Drago Malefoy


C'est atroce je n'arrive plus à me le sortir de la tête et c'est comme ça depuis une semaine, depuis que j'ai reçues ce foutu journal ! C'est pire que pendant ma sixième année à Poudlard ! Et tout ça à cause d'un vulgaire bout de torchons ! Voici la une du journal de Mardi :

 **Le mariage arrangé de Drago Malefoy annulé**

 **Et oui le mariage du grand Drago Malefoy avec Astoria Greengrass a été annulé, et pour une cause qui peut en surprendre plus d'un ! Et oui le Playboy de toute une génération a perdu son surnom à cause d'une grande révélation ! Pour nous tous on a toujours été sur de l'orientation sexuelle de Drago mais enfaite nous nous sommes trompées depuis le début ! Il a déclarée à un reporter de la gazette du sorcier ceci : « Non je n'ai jamais aimé une femme ! Même si ce que je fais de ma b… ne regardes aucun d'entre vous, je tiens à vous préciser que je suis homosexuelle ! Désolé Mesdames, et Messieurs ! » Sont interview à bouleverser beaucoup de personne, certaine fille affirme toujours avoir couché avec lui au temps de Poudlard !**

Voilà ce qui avait changé ma vie ! Alors cette petite fouine était homosexuelle, comme moi ! Depuis plus d'une semaine je ne fais que pensée à lui, en sixième année je disais que c'était une obsession, mais maintenant c'est quoi alors ! Il vient hanter même mes rêves, et pas d'une façon très catholique ! Et dire que je l'ai défendu pour qu'il ne parte pas à Azkaban ! Peut-être qu'en prenant un peu l'air, il sortira de mes pensées ! Je sors de chez moi et transplane jusqu'au parc pour sorcier. Je m'assois dans l'herbe et réfléchie à tout ça. Je sens mes paupières s'alourdirent, et je tombe dans les bras de morphés. J'ouvre les yeux la nuit est en train de tombée, il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi. Je transplane et arrives directement devant mon immeuble, je rentre, des pleures voilà ce que j'entends ! Je monte jusqu'à mon étage quand je vois devant ma porte, un homme blond et un petit garçon aux cheveux Noir jais. James ! Mon cœur loupes un battement comment j'ai pu oublier mon fils ! Si Ginny était là j'aurais eus le droit à un chauve-furie !

« Potter au lieu de rester planté là, tu ne pourrais pas prendre ton fils ! Ce n'est pas que de le garder pendant plus de trois heures m'a embêté. Mais enfin si ! Non, mais tu n'es même pas capable de prendre soin de ton fils ! Je les retrouvais dans la rue, attendant comme il l'a dit que son père vienne le chercher ! Mais tu es irrécupérable ! » Drago Malefoy venait de me hurler dans les oreilles, il m'en voulait d'avoir oublié mon enfant même s'il ne le connaissait pas, enfin je pense vus que son masque d'indifférence était quand même resté !

J'ouvre la porte de chez moi laisses entrée mon fils et la fouine.

« Papa tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as oublié ! Moi je veux aller vivre chez oncle Ron et tante Hermione. Ou chez oncle George ! Tante Hermione elle ne m'oublie pas, en plus elle, elle va avoir un petit bébé ! Je t'aime plus » Mon fils partit en courant vers sa chambre d'où j'entendis la porte claquer distinctement

« Eh ben, merci Malefoy, tu m'as sauvé la vie, si je ne me serais pas rendue compte de son absence pendant un petit moment. Je crois que tous les Weasley m'écartèlent, mais les pires ce serait Hermione et …

\- C'est bon arrêtes ton charabia Potter, t'as laissé ton gosse je te l'ai ramené, point final ! Juste je croyais que t'était gay, enfin c'est les rumeurs qui circulent sur toi ! » Raya Malefoy !

Je me lève et vais chercher une bouteille d'Hydromel, avec deux verres, je les ramène et nous serrent. Je bois plus de trois verres d'affilés, je sens mon esprit s'embrumé. J'ai envie de tout lui dire, de lui confier mes peurs, mes plaisirs et mes secrets.

« Tu c'est Malefoy, les rumeurs ont raison je suis homosexuelle. Mais comme tu as pu le voir j'ai eu un enfant. James, mon petit James, ils disent tous que c'est un mélange parfait entre elle et moi, mais surtout qu'il ressemble à mon père. James il n'a jamais connus sa maman, je pense que c'était un peu de ma faute. Peu après notre victoire, Hermione et Ron se sont marié et je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que je me trouve quelqu'un aussi. J'étais persuadée d'aimer Ginny alors on a commencé à sortir ensemble, et plus de trois mois après je me suis rendit compte qu'en faites je l'aimais comme une sœur, je voulais lui dire l'a quitté. Mais elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, elle était toute resplendissante. Alors je suis resté, elle a accouché même s'il avait fallu lui faire une césarienne tout se passait bien. Mais environ deux semaines après l'accouchement elle a eus un accident, elle a essayé de transplaner malgré le fait qu'on lui est exposé la longue liste de risque, et elle n'a pas survécu. J'ai tout fait mais c'était trop tard ! Alors, je me suis occupée de James, parce que j'avais que ça à faire. Hermione me crie dessus souvent en me disant que pour un enfant de trois ans il est beaucoup trop mature, qu'il faut que je sois plus attentionné… Mais je l'aime mon petit James, je l'aime vraiment et si aujourd'hui je l'ai oublié c'est à cause de toi sa fait une semaine que tu es constamment dans ma tête et … » Au fur et à mesure ma voix augmentée, maintenant je cris presque, je crois que j'ai trop bu, les larmes dévalent mes joues. J'ouvre la bouche pour continuer mon discours, quand deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes, un court instant puis plus rien, je me retourne il été partit, un sourire vient orner mes lèvres, je passe par la chambre de mon fils l'embrasse tendrement et le bordes. J'en profite pour lui murmurer un « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. En repassant par la salle à manger, je remarque un numéro de téléphone griffonnait sur un bout de papier. Je vais me coucher, le bonheur débordant de mon corps.


End file.
